


You're Mine

by Writing-Classic-Rock (writingfanfic)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Classic-Rock
Summary: For the prompt: 'The self harm imagine you wrote with Ringo really spoke to me ❤️ I loved it I was wondering if you could do another but this time with george ❤️'Can do!





	You're Mine

Tears fall from your eyes, and they slide down your cheeks only to be stopped at your jawline by a soft, gentle finger.

“It’s okay, love.”

You snuffle, and George smiles at you, a little tautly, before pulling down the edge of your stockings again.

“Let me get that for yeh.” His voice is quiet – you imagine tones of disappointment, but you know he would never put that on you. He takes your leg, and begins to daube antiseptic onto your cuts. “Oh, sweetheart, yeh poor thing…”

“I’m sorry,” you whisper, and he shakes his head.

“No apologisin’, love.” He strokes his long, cool fingers over your cuts, and you wince. “Oh, sweetheart…”

“I am. I’m sorry I’m broken.” George dips his head to kiss your thigh, and you exhale. “I am just so, so-” He pulls you close, hauling you onto his knee, and strokes your hair.

“If yeh hurt, I will fix it. I hope yeh know that,” he says, quietly. “I’m here for yeh. I’m yours, love, and nobody’s ever gonna hurt yeh. And if yeh hurt yourself…” He strokes his fingers over your red, torn skin again. “I’ll do anythin’ to make it better. Yeh?”

“Yeah,” you whisper, and he kisses you, slowly and calmly.

“Let’s go downstairs an’ cuddle, yeh?” You feel like a fortress has been built around you, and you nod. “I’d carry yeh, but if yeh go downstairs, I’ll get a blanket.” You nod, and smile faintly, lip wobbling even as you still cry. “Go on. You go.” He reaches out and grabs your hand as you turn to go. “I love you. So much, love.”

“I love you too.” You press his hand to your heart; you hate hurting him like this. You do. “I’m-”

“Mine. Don’t yeh forget that.” He kisses you again. “Ever.”


End file.
